Mobile virtual network operators (MVNO) are organizations that provide mobile phone services but may not have their own licensed frequency allocation of radio spectrum or the physical infrastructure required to provide wireless telephone services. Mobile virtual network operators may contract to distribute wireless services provided by telecommunications service providers that have licensed frequency and physical infrastructure. Mobile virtual network operators function as distributors of wireless services and may set their own pricing structures. The proliferation of mobile virtual network operators has been facilitated by regulatory intervention designed to lower the barriers for market entry and ultimately increase competition. Some telecommunications service providers have made strategic decisions to extend their existing operations by distributing their services to target niche or under-served market segments through a second or perhaps multiple brands. Some telecommunications service providers believe that there is merit in operating a wholesale mobile virtual network operator business unit to complement their retail model. These providers have therefore either embraced mobile virtual network operator partners or launched their own branded mobile virtual network operator.
Branding is a general marketing term that applies to many products and may be considered to be the process of distinguishing a product or products of a given brand from those of other brands. Branding may be accomplished using names, terms, graphic images, design methods, aural cues, or any other feature that distinguishes. In the context of electronic devices, for example mobile phones, branding information may comprise a distinctive splash screen that displays when an application is loading, a background theme that displays behind application icons, a distinctive wall paper, a distinctive aural alert that may be sounded when events associated with fundamental functions of the device occur, and/or other distinctive cues. Branding information may comprise customized controls and/or switches. Branding information may comprise a short code that references a voice mail service. Branding information may comprise preferred universal reference locators (URLs) that may be provided as pre-loaded favorites in a web browser. Branding information may comprise a link to a preferred on-line application store. Branding information may also include other media and settings.